


Parking

by Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Ruffle
Summary: Jack and Daniel go parking.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 19





	Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Previously appeared in the zine Pretense 3.

"Jack, when you told me I could take your new Mustang out for a spin, I knew there'd be driving involved, but I figured it'd be between me and the car, not you driving me crazy."

His fingers cease playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, and he withdraws his hand. "Sorry, Daniel. I'll behave."

"Uh-huh." Right. Jack O'Neill has never behaved in his life. I bet he single-handedly wore out the rulers of every nun in his school.

I focus on the swathe of light cast by the car's high beams as we round a curve. "Sweet," I murmur appreciatively at the smooth handling.

"I'll say," Jack agrees as his hand brushes my thigh.

"Jack," I warn through gritted teeth. How does he expect me to concentrate on the road when he keeps distracting me with his inflammatory touches? It's not that I mind ordinarily; Jack touching me is high on my list of favorite ways to spend a free evening. But you'd think he could show a little self-control in the face of a potential traffic accident. I certainly could.

"What?" He looks the picture of injured innocence, a trick he's perfected through lots of practice. "I was reaching for the radio. It's hard to see in the dark."

"Exactly my point."

"Fine." He sits back without even touching the buttons and gazes out the window at the ranks of evergreens speeding past.

We drive in silence for a few minutes. I'm relaxing into the responsive rhythm of the machine under my control when I'm startled to feel hot breath in my ear. A shiver thrums through my body, and it's not from the motor.

"Was that a bug? I was being careful not to touch you, so I just blew it away." A wicked gleam in those brown eyes dares me to call him on it.

That does it. We are never going to make it back to town at this rate. There's just one thing to do.

I pull the car off the road and park under the trees, cut the lights and switch off the engine. Deliberately I take off my glasses and lay them carefully on the dashboard. Turning to Jack, now watching me warily, I slowly lick my lips in anticipation. "Okay, Colonel, I have had it. Put up or shut up." I pounce.

Generally pouncing is more Jack's style, but I like to surprise him now and then. Keeps the relationship interesting. And he was so asking for it.

I have him backed into his corner of the car, leather jacket pressed into leather upholstery as I straddle him and clamp my mouth to his. I guess I really must have taken him by surprise because he stiffens momentarily before enthusiastically returning my embrace. The creak of leather on leather underscores his movements. My hands slip under his jacket and across his soft t-shirt while his circle around to my back and pull me closer. When we finally come up for air I can feel another part of him stiffening. It's my turn to grin in mischievous delight. "I see you decided to put up," I say, grinding my groin against his. "Good choice."

He arches into my contact as his hands drop to my butt. "You shifted gears in a hurry. Thought you weren't interested."

"I'm always interested, Jack, but you know me. I tend to focus on the activity of the moment." Lowering my head, I begin to nibble at his neck. "At this moment, I'm focusing on you."

A groan is my only response as I tug his t-shirt up, stroking his chest. Rubbing my thumbs across his hardening nipples, I continue to lick my way from the hollow of his throat along his collarbone. My tongue flicks across the chain of his dog tags, the metallic tang combining with the warm spice of his skin into the flavor that is Jack.

Moaning lowly, he threads his fingers into my hair and lifts my head, guiding my lips to meet his. Our tongues curl avidly around each other, dancing back and forth from my mouth into his, playing a teasing game of tag.

Unbuckling his belt, I wriggle in satisfaction as I feel Jack's fingers searching for my zipper. Our pants undone, our freed cocks push eagerly against each other, echoing the thrusting still engaging our tongues. We're so close to coming, we know it's going to be fast and furious, but that exactly suits the mood of this encounter. We were too hot and bothered going into it to take it slow now.

Hands stroke and pump, assisting our rush towards climax. We break our kiss, dragging breath into heaving lungs. I hear a shout of "Daniel!" just before I gasp Jack's name. As I lie panting against him, I listen to his pounding heart steady back to its normal rhythmic pace.

Jack's breathing evens out and he chuckles. "That was a blast from the past. I don't think I've gone parking since I was a teenager. We gotta get you in the driver's seat more often."

"Smartass," I mumble. Pushing myself up, I gaze into dark eyes smiling beneath the tousled thatch of silver hair. Okay, a sexy smartass.  _ My _ sexy smartass. "I had fun, too, Jack, but I've done enough driving for one night. Why don't you take the wheel the rest of the way home?"

After a short bout of disentangling and rearranging, we hit the road again. Admiring Jack's profile in the dim lighting, I can't resist reaching over and smoothing the disordered tufts of gray hair.

"Daniel!"

"What?"

THE END

* * *


End file.
